Fable: A szükséges rossz
by Ser Matten
Summary: - SOSEM VOLTÁL VEZÉR! CSAK EGY ZSARNOK! EGY SZÖRNYETEG! - Kiáltotta a húga. - Arra sosem gondoltál, hogy jó okom volt hogy az legyek? Ez a történet Logan múltját mutatja be, születésétől, a koronázásán át, az Aurórai expedícióját és az uralkodását. Hogyan válik egy szerető báty egy könyörtelen zsarnokká.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, új történetet kezdek, egy jó kis Fable ficcet. Tudom, ez nem a legnépszerűbb szerepjáték, de a története engem kifejezetten megfogott. Remélem tetszeni fog.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Ágyúk durranása, puskák dörrenése, az ég dörgése, a menekülő ártatlanok sikolyai rázták fel Lugaskő városát. A hatalmas főváros, Albion központját háború dúlta fel. A szörnyűséges vérfürdő nem kímélve suhan végig, gyermeken, felnőtten, férfin, nőn, asszonyon és férfin.

A könyörtelen, gonosz és zsarnok király, Logan és a saját, elit katonái, valamint a testvérhúga, Arturia hercegnő, aki az elnyomott nép, fellázadt harcosait vezeti a zsarnok ellen hogy egyszer s mindenkorra felszabadítsa Albiont az elnyomás alól.

Logan rettenetesen sanyargatta a népet, őrületesen magas adók, a gyermekeket a katonaságba vagy gyári munkára kényszerítette, aki nem tudott eleget tenni a kötelességének, az utcára került és éhen veszett. Aurórát, Albion királyságától délre fekvő föld lakóit cserbenhagyta, Ködbérc északi királyságát kizsákmányolta és gyakorlatilag halálra ítélte az ott élőket. A birodalom legjobb és legelismertebb katonatisztjét, Swift őrnagyot a tömeg előtt, hivatalos bűnözőként végezte ki és a gárdáját is halálra ítélte. Aki fel mert szólalni ellene, osztozott az őrnagy sorsán és holtan végezte.

A sötétség eme szörnyű órájában az egyetlen reménysugár, Arturia hercegnő, Logan húga és a lázadók vezére. Egy igazolt Hős, megmentette a ködbércben élő tanyázókat, megsegítette Naposvár polgárait, végzett Kartáccsal, a renegát katonatisztből lett hírhedt banditavezérrel. Megmentette a Swift gárdát az élőholtak légiójától, reményt adott Lugaskő polgárainak és a titkos lázadóknak, túlélte a Reaver kúriájában lévő titkos aréna megpróbáltatásait, elutazott Aurórába, szembeszállt egy természetfölötti szörnyeteggel, amit túlélt, majd a szövetségeseit összehívva, megostromolta Lugaskő várát, majd egyetlen meglepetésszerű támadással, elragadta a koronát, testvérbátyjától.

A birodalmiak visszaszorultak a kastélyba és kénytelenek voltak feladni a vár védelmét. Arturia és a lázadó tisztek, szépen, lassan behatoltak a kastélyba, egyenesen a haditanács szobája elé. Csak egy ajtó választotta el Arturiát a bátyjától.

\- Kopogjunk? – Kérdezte Walter, Arturia tábornoka és gyerekkori mentora. Nagydarab, szakállas, bajszos, idősebb férfi, vörös kabátban és elképesztő katonai múlttal. – Inkább lepjük meg. – Ő és Arturia berúgták az ajtót, majd rátörtek a féltucatnyi katonájával maradt Loganre.

A zsarnok előrántotta a saját kardját és mire kettőt pisloghatott volna, a maradék katonáinak a fele holtan hevert, a maradék megsérült és képtelen volt tovább harcolni, köztük Wilson tábornokkal aki a serege első számú embere volt.

Logan magára maradt.

\- Hát így ér véget. – Kezdte Logan, a hangjába egy cseppnyi félelmet sem lehetett felfedezni. Magas, szikár testalkatú férfi, fekete, hátra nyalt hajjal, egy aprócska, hegyes szakállal az állán, az ajka bal oldalát egy sebhely ékesítette, a szemei beesettek voltak és sötétek az álmatlanságtól. – A vén bolond, - Előbb Walterre nézett, aki elárulta. – és a gyermek, aki elszökött. – Majd a húgára, aki szintén elárulta. Rájött, hogy már minden elveszett és az uralma meg lett döntve, eltette a kardját és megadta magát. – Végre, az a nő lett belőled, amit mindig is szerettem volna.

Arturia nem felelt, magas, erős testalkatú nő volt, tengerkék acélpáncélban, ami nem csak a nyers erejét és karizmáját hangsúlyozta ki, de a nőies alkatát is. Levette a sisakját és a verejtéktől nedves, hosszú, aranyszőke haja, amit hátul befonva hordott, elől a homlokára, több tincsben tapadt, egyszerre sugárzott erőt és szépséget is, a csatákban olyan volt, mint egy virágszál a harcmezőn.

A tengerkék szeme, dühösen meredt a fivérére, aki oly sok szörnyűséget okozott a nem csak a birodalomnak, de neki is. Egy évvel ezelőtt, pontosan ezen a napon, a 19. születésnapján, kényszerítette, hogy válasszon egy nagyobb csoport ártatlan ember élete és a fiú élet között akibe szerelmes volt. Egy igaz uralkodóhoz méltóan, az ártatlanokat mentette meg, félretéve a szíve vágyát és ezzel halálra ítélve a szerelmét.

Megesküdött, hogy bosszút áll és elérkezett a lehetőség, a 20. születésnapjára.

\- Ő sokkal több ennél. – Walter beszélt a hercegnő helyett. – Igenis, készen áll átvenni a helyed.

\- Talán, valóban elérkezett az ideje, hogy végre, valaki más vezesse Albiont. – Logan hangjában nem volt sem félelem, sem harag, sem kétségbeesés. Csak szomorúság. A húga ezen feldühödött és kiabálni kezdett.

\- SOSEM VOLTÁL VEZÉR! CSAK EGY ZSARNOK! EGY SZÖRNYETEG! – A lány előrántotta a kardját és felkészült arra hogy végezzen az előtte álló zsarnokkal, akinek a halálát, egész Albion kívánja. Logan lehunyta a szemét, vett egy mély levegőt mielőtt válaszolt.

\- Gondolkoztál már azon, hogy jó okom is volt rá? – Arturia helyett, Walter válaszolt.

\- Minket nem érdekelnek az "okaid"! – Logan a vén katonára meredt, de továbbra is bús nyugalommal beszélt.

\- Megbújhatsz a tudatlanság mögé, vénember, de a húgom megérdemli az igazságot. – Nem hagyták magyarázkodni, csak elrángatták a tömlöcbe.

\- Tartogasd a tárgyalásra, Logan. – Utasította Walter. – Ott könyöröghetsz az életedért.

A két testvér még vetett egy-egy pillantást egymásra, Logan szomorú, Arturia dühös volt. A hercegnő egy rövid időre megbánást érzett a fivére iránt, gyermekkorukban teljesen más volt, egy kedves oltalmazó nagy testvér, aki mindig vigyázott a kishúgára, de amióta király lett, megváltozott, ezzé a szörnnyé vált.

Arturia tudta mit jelentettek Logan szavai, "Valaki más vezesse Albiont.", méghozzá azt, hogy ő lesz Albion királynője.

A Loganhez hű katonák maradéka is feladta a harcot miután a királyukat elfogták és őket is fogságba ejtették. Reggelre véget értek a harcok, a tüzek kialudtak, a lázadósereg és a nép túlélői egyszerre gyűltek a kastély elé hogy szemtanúi lehessenek a megelevenedett történelemnek.

Arturia a csata után megfürdött, mindenféle illatszerrel kenték be és belebújt, egy elegáns, uralkodói kékselyem ruhába amiben ugyanolyan erősnek, gyönyörűnek és magabiztosnak látszott mint a páncéljában.

A nép őrjöngött amikor meglátták újdonsült uralkodójukat, a nevét kiáltozták, virágokat dobáltak felé, éljeneztek és éltették. Ennél többet is tettek, belé helyezték a bizalmukat, a reményüket és az életüket mert hittek benne.

A rettenetes felelősség és teher ellenére, egyáltalán nem ingott meg, a kétség és a félelem legkisebb szikrájának jele nélkül végig sétált a kastély emelvényén, egészen a kő emelvényig, ahol korábban Logant, ő előtte az apját, Albion legendás hőskirályát koronázták meg. Végignézett az ujjongó tömegen, és tudta mit várnak el tőle. Az ő kötelessége vezetni és megvédeni a lent lévő embereket, utat mutatni a sötétségben, reményt adni a reménytelenség idején, bölcsességet adni a félelem idején, védelmet biztosítani a veszély esetén és igazságot tenni ha a kötelesség azt kívánja.

Arturia a szíve legmélyén félt, de tudta, hogy nem fordulhat vissza, bátornak kellett lennie, az egész királyságért. Tudta, mostantól ő felel az emberekért akik őt szolgálják, a földművesekért, akik az élelmet biztosítják, a gyári munkásokért, akik a fegyvereket és minden más eszközt állítanak elő, a katonákért, akik csatába küld. Minden döntésén életek ezrei, vagy akár milliói is múlhatnak. Félt és félelemmel fog kelni minden reggel, a félelem lesz a társa a mindennapjaiban és félelemmel fogja álomra hajtani a fejét minden éjjel, de tudta hogy csak az az ember lehet bátor, aki fél mert a bátorság azt jelenti, hogy szembe mersz nézni a félelmeiddel.

Walter a fejére helyezte a koronát, ami sokkal nehezebb volt mint amilyennek látszott, de kitartott és erős maradt.

\- Éljen soká, Albion királynője!

Az egész napos ünneplés után, amikor Arturia azt hitte, végre lepihenhet, kiderült hogy csal most kezdődött a napja. A fárasztó nap után, rengeteg döntést és ítéletet kellett meghoznia.

Az első ilyen döntés, ítélkezni a testvérbátyja, Logan, Albion előző királya felől.

Minden ítéletet a királyi trónteremben kellett meghoznia. A terem dugig volt mindenféle előkelő urakkal és hölgyekkel akik vigyázzban álltak, akár a katonák amint belépett a teremben.

\- Mindenki álljon fel, Albion királynője tiszteletére! – Utasította a teremben lévőket Walter, aki a királynő segítőjének lett kinevezve. A nemes népség Walter utasítása nélkül is úgy tett ahogy mondott és éljenezve felálltak a királynő tiszteletére.

Arturia olyan higgadtsággal és eleganciával sétált végig a trónig, ami egykor az apja trónja volt, hogy sok uralkodó megirigyelhette volna. Higgadtan leült a díszes ülőalkalmatosságra és őt követték a jelenlévő nemesek.

Amint a teremben némaság lett úrrá, egy csapat vörös kabátos és páncélos katona jött be a trónterembe, akik Logant hozták be megláncolva és az ő, lila kabátos tisztjeit. Mivel a királynő katonái előre megmotoztak minden jelenlévő személőt és elkoboztak minden olyan dolgot amit hozzá vághatnak az előző uralkodóhoz, csak kiabálni, "fúj"-olni és ocsmányabbnál ocsmányabb sértéseket, valamint káromkodásokat tudtak hallatni magukból.

Amint elég közel kerültek a trónhoz, megálltak és felsorakoztatták őket a királynő elől, Logan volt középen.

\- Logan, - Kezdte a királynő segítője. – Albion egykori uralkodója, a mai napon a korona előtt állsz, az ellene és a népe ellen elkövetett bűneidért. – A lázadó tisztek felsorolták a sérelmeiket és követeléseiket, legtöbbjük a halálát kívánta és jó okkal. Logan nyugodtan és az agresszió legkisebb jele nélkül hallgatta a vádakat, amint megbizonyosodott róla hogy a vádlói befejezték a beszédet, ő kezdett el.

\- Jó okkal szegtem meg az ígéreteimet, jó okkal követtem el azokat a szörnyűségeket amikkel vádoltok és nem tagadom őket. Azon a napon, amikor visszatértem Albionba, Aurórából, egy vak látnok látogatott meg, Theresa, apánk útmutatója. Megmutatta a királyság jövőjét, a Sötétség, a lény, amivel te is találkoztál a sivatagban erre tart, halált és pusztítást hozva maga után és arra készen hogy elpusztítson mindannyiunkat! Az áldozatok, amiket meghoztam hogy megvédjem Albiont, ha sokaknak szenvednie is kellett, a cél a hadsereg építése volt, ha sokaknak meg kellett halnia, a cél az ország megmentése volt. Éveken át készültem erre a küzdelemre, had álljak most melléd és a megmaradt katonáimmal mind felesküszünk a szolgálatodra. Szálljunk szembe együtt a közelgő Sötétséggel. – Kinyújtotta a megláncolt kezét, baráti jobbként a húga felé akinek az érzelmeit lehetetlen lett volna leolvasni az arcáról.

\- Ha ez igaz, - Felelt Walter, aki szintén találkozott a lénnyel amiről Logan beszélt. – akkor mindannyian hatalmas veszélyben leszünk.

Arturia a bátyját nézte, az embert, aki egykor hatalmat adott neki élet és halál között, de ezzel csak kihasználta, hogy árthasson neki és a fiú életébe került akit szeretett, most lehetősége van megbosszulni, igazságot szolgáltatni Loganen. Ha kivégezteti, nem csak a bosszúját elégíti ki, de a nép is hősnek fogja tartani, aki igazságosan kivégeztette a zsarnokot és a hozzá hű katona tiszteket, a katonáit pedig elbocsájtja a szolgálatukból.

Másrészről, Logan katonái még jól jöhetnek és amíg Logan él, a hűségük is biztosítva marad, ha királynak nem is, de hadvezérnek igenis kiváló, ha a megmaradt katonái a királyi sereg mellé állnak, komolyan megnő a hadsereg létszáma és teljesítménye. Ha ez nem lenne elég, Logan a testvére, akit egykor szeretett és ő is szerette.

\- Hatalmat kaptál dönteni, élet és halál fölött, húgocskám. – Ugyanezt mondta Arturiának, amikor kivégeztette vele a szerelmét. A különbség, hogy most önerőből szerezte meg a hatalmat és igenis képes igazságot tenni a döntésével. – Most dönts.

Logan felkészült arra, hogy a húga kivégezteti, elfogadta a sorsát, legyen az akármi, tudta hogy nem menekülhet előle.

\- Meghoztam a döntésem, Logan. – Szólalt fel Arturia. – A döntésem, - Logan, a katonatisztjei, Walter, a lázadók és a nép is, lélegzetvisszafojtva várták a királynő ítéletét. Több százan voltak a trónteremben, de olyan némaság lett úrrá rajta, mint egy kriptán. Akármi is legyen, a királynő döntése végleges lesz.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé, ne felejts el kritikát írni.  
**

 **Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **(Ki milyen sorsot szánt Logannek?)**


	2. A kezdetek

**Halo, egy kis előzménytörténet, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **27 évvel korábban**

 **Logan születése és a királyi pár története**

Sötét, viharos éjszaka borult Lugaskő városára, a szél olyan erővel fújt, hogy majd elfújt néhány embert, az eső ömlött mintha dézsából öntötték volna, a koromsötét felhőket az égbolton, egy-egy hatalmas villámlás világította meg és egy pillanatra nappali fénybe varázsolta az éjszakát. A villámokat hangos menydörgések követték melyek egy-egy ágyúdörgéssel értek fel.

A tomboló vihar hangját, csak egy dolog tudta felülmúlni, egy nő fájdalommal teli sikolya, Lugaskő kastélyának legmagasabb tornyában, a királyi pár hálótornyából. Arathor, Albion legendás hőskirályának a hitvese, órák óta gyötrődött hogy világra hozza, királyi férje elsőszülött gyermekét.

 **Visszaemlékezés**

Cecyl királyné, az egykor hírhedt vadásznő, aki 10 éves korában elvesztette a családját egy bandita rajtaütésen, maga is banditává vált és az Albioni erdők egyik leghírhedtebb vadásznőjévé vált. Kiváló kardforgató és halálos mesterlövész volt hosszú íjjal és pisztollyal egyaránt.

Amikor a pár találkozott egymással, természetesen ellenséges oldalon álltak, Arathor kalandozó fiatal herceg volt, készen állt rá hogy végezzen egy halom banditával, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy dicsőség és hírnév helyett, szerelmet talál.

Arathor herceg egy csapatnyi hűséges barátjával Walter Beckkel, a fiatal fegyvernökkel és Swift kadéttal, a hadsereg egy lelkes újoncával együtt szállt szembe a rabló bandával. A renegátok azt sem tudták mi sújtott le rájuk, Arathor egy rajtaütést tervezett ellenük és sikeresen be is vált.

Egy dologgal nem számolt egyikük sem, méghozzá Cecyllel, egy gyönyörű, fiatal, kissé alacsony, de halálos vadásznővel, hosszú, aranyszőke haja, tengerkék szeme, pisze orra és csalfa kis mosolya volt ami bármilyen férfit el tudott csábítani.

Egy nyílvesszővel ártalmatlanította Swiftet és Waltert, de Arathor herceggel már nem volt ilyen könnyű dolga. Az ifjú hősnek, ében fekete haja és szeme volt, hatalmas testalkata, sápadt, tiszta bőre és impozáns megjelenése volt, Cecyl egyből kitalálta hogy valami nemes, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Albion királyának a fiával van dolga.

Arathor elsősorban a nyers erejével és a kardjával vette fel a harcot, amíg Cecyl a gyorsaságával és az íjával majd a tőrével küzdött. A herceg két társának vissza kellett vonulnia és segítséget hívnia, amíg ő maga elintézi a haramiát.

Kettejük küzdelme olyan kiegyensúlyozott, tökéletes és egyenlő volt, hogy egyszerűen egyikük sem tudott a másik fölé kerekedni. Észre sem vették, de estig harcoltak, Arathor kardja kicsorbult és több helyen elhajlott és az összes pisztoly lövedéke kifogyott. Cecyl tőre hegye letört és a nyílvesszői elfogytak.

Az egyetlen dolog ami észhez térítette egymást, az több vadállat félelmetes morgása volt a távolban. Mire feleszméltek, egy egész falka vérfarkas vette körbe őket, mindegyik szeme vérben forgott és készek voltak végezni mindkettőjükkel.

A párnak félre kellett tennie az ellentéteket és összefogniuk a fenevadak ellen.

Nem tudták hogy túl fogják-e élni az éjszakát, de szembe néztek a halállal, vált-válnak vetve megütköztek a bestiákkal és az éjszakát is harccal töltötték. Kettejük között kialakult egyfajta bizalom és szerelem.

Amikor az utolsó vérfarkas is meghalt, egy fehér szőrű, vörös szemű óriás amivel egyszerre végeztek. A harc végeztével, mindketten összeestek a kimerültségtől, egymás karjaiba zárták egymást és csókolózva elaludtak.

 **Visszaemlékezés vége**

Nem tudta miért emlékezett arra a napra, de Cecyl órákon át ordibált és üvöltött mire a gyermek végre kibújt belőle. Zihált, a verejték patakokban ömlött az arcából, a könnyek a szeméből mire végre, véget ért a megpróbáltatás, "Az a nap semmi volt, ehhez képest.", gondolta és Arathorra nézett.

A férje aggódva fogta mindkét kezével az ő jobbját, egy percre sem hagyta magára és egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét hitveséről.

Mindketten a harmincas éveik végét járták, Arathor 38, Cecyl 37 volt. Amikor összeházasodtak, mindketten fiatalok voltak, a húszas éveik elején, éveken át együtt kalandoztak és bejárták egész Albiont.

Amikor Arathor apja meghalt és ő lett az új király, kénytelenek voltak abbahagyni a kalandozást, mert egy birodalmat kellett vezetniük és egy szörnyű gonosszal kellett megütközniük. Sikerült megmenteniük Albiont és Arathor bevéste a nép emlékezetébe magát. Úgy ismerték mint a Legendás Hőskirályt.

\- Sikerült… - A királyné csak ennyit tudott mondani mert a kimerültség és az újszülött gyermek sírása félbeszakította.

\- Egészséges kisfiú. – Az apa, karjába vette újszülött fiát, elvágta a köldökzsinórját és az anyjának adta. A csecsemő hangosan sírt az apja kezében, de amint az anyja elvette, mintha alább hagyott volna a sírása.

Cecyl magához ölelte a gyermekét és újra könnyezni kezdett.

\- Mi legyen a neve? – Kérdezte elhaló hangon.

\- Mit szólnál, a Loganhez?

\- Ez egy szép név, illik egy herceghez és egy királyhoz is.

Amint eldőlt, mi lesz a gyermek neve, a királyné lehunyta a szemeit és elaludt, a gyermek, aki a karjában pihent az anyjához bújva aludt el, az apját, mindkettőjüket átölelve nyomta el az álom.

 **7 évvel később**

 **Egy herceg kötelessége**

Malommező szépséges és elit környéke adott otthont a birodalom nemes lakosainak, amerre a szem ellátott, egytől-egyig elsőosztályú nemesek luxusvilláit lehetett látni. Nem véletlenül volt ez a hely Albion legdrágább helye, helyezkedett el Albion legszebb természeti látványossága, a Lugas-tó.

A tó vize olyan tiszta hogy az égbolt tökéletesen tükröződik rajta, nappal olyan mintha a nap a földön sütne, éjszaka, mintha a csillagok lejöttek volna az égből. A történelme pedig az Ókirályság idejére nyúlik vissza, majd a Hősök céhéig, ahol Tölgyvölgy Hőse, aki csak egy parasztfiú volt, akinek az anyja egy híres Hősnő volt, legyőzte a félelmetes Pengés Jacket, a legerősebb ismert Hőst a világon és megmentette Albiont, vannak akik szerint tőlük származik Albion uralkodó családja, de erre nincs semmi bizonyíték.

Tölgyvölgy Hősének a halála után, a Hősök céhe feloszlott és a víz alá süllyedt, a céhet soha nem alapították újra és a Hősök szép lassan eltűntek a világról. Egészen Lugaskő Hőséig, közismertebb néven Veréb, Arathor apja és a ma ismert birodalom alapítója. Közönséges utcagyerek volt aki a nővérével kényszerült az utcán koldulni.

Egy napon egy vak látnok, Theresa látogatta meg őket és kaptak tőle egy mágikus ereklyét amit csak Hősök képesek használni. A legmeglepőbb, a testvérek képesek voltak használni és szerették volna ha olyan életet élhetnének amiről mindig is álmodtak

Egy Lucien nevű főnemes, tudomást szerzett az ereklyéről és magához hozatta a két gyermeket, hogy megölhesse, a lány meghalt, de a fiú életben maradt. Nem tudni, hol rejtőzködött, de az biztos hogy a Lugas-tó környékén lévő romokban, ami megmaradt a Hősök céhéből, tanult, de a varázsereklye és három másik Hős segítségével sikerült megállítania Lucient, aki rabszolgákkal épített egy mágikus tornyot. Lucien célja ismeretlen, de kizárt hogy bármi jóra használta volna a torony erejét.

A küzdelem végén, Verebet királlyá nyilvánították és innen származik Albion királyi vérvonala.

Logan unva hallgatta a történelem órát. Őt nem érdekelték a régi, halott Hősök, de herceg volt és az apja mindig azt mondta, "Egy hercegnek, akiből király lesz, értenie kell mindenhez.".

\- Sokára lesz vége? – A herceg nem bírta tovább, nem akart többet hallani a Lugas tó történelméből.

\- Logan herceg, - Kezdte a tanítója, Jasper, Logan nevelője és tanítója, később a személyes szolgája. – a Lugas tó rendkívül értékes részét képezi Albion történelmének és kultúrájának. Szeretném ha megértené, milyen fontos a védelme, remélem éppúgy megvéded ahogy királyi apád is tenné.

\- Hmpf, ha én leszek a király, minden szavam törvény lesz és azt csinálok amit csak akarok.

\- Felség, a történelem során, sok király hitte ugyanezt, ha tanulna is és nem csak hallgatna, tudná, hogy egy király…

\- Nem érdekelnek a múlt királyai, Jasper, én mindnél nagyobb uralkodó leszek.

Miután az óra véget ért, Logan folytatta útját a gyakorló térre hogy Ser Walter, apja gyermekkori jó barátja és az első számú embere elkezdhesse a kiképzését.

Mielőtt elérhette volna a kiképző termet, egy szolga megszólította a herceget.

\- Elnézést, ifjú herceg, de az apja parancsa hogy mielőbb találkozzon vele a dolgozó szobájában.

\- Köszönöm, elmehetsz.

Boldog volt emiatt, így talán elmarad az edzés Walterrel. Nem tudta mit akarhat tőle az apja. Benyitott az apja irodájába és ott találta őt és a várandós édesanyját is. Már 44 éves volt, de az orvosok szerint, a teste még alkalmas egy újabb gyermek szüléséhez.

\- Te vagy az, fiam? – Az apja, nem nézett rá az íróasztal felett ült és valami hivatalos papírt töltött ki, az anyja a terem közepén lévő térképet bámulta, egyik kezével a feldagadt hasát simogatta, a másikkal a térképpel babrált.

\- Igen, apám. – Logan csak 7 éves volt, de már olyan eleganciával viselkedett, mint egy érett felnőtt.

\- Gyere beljebb, beszédem van veled.

\- Igenis.

Miután beljebb jött, a király még befejezte az irományt és rakott rá egy királyi pecsétet, végül egy papírkupacba rakta. Felállt, maga mellé invitálta a feleségét és mindketten szigorúan meredtek a gyermekükre.

\- Jasper mesélte miket mondtál ma reggel a történelem óráján. – Kezdte a király.

\- Csak igazat mondtam, hisz egy király azt csinál amit csak akar. – Az apja erre vett egy mély levegőt és a fia vállára tette a kezét.

\- Fiam, ebben tévedsz, egy jó király sosem járhat el a kedve szerint, mindig a népét kell előbbre valónak tartania, - A feleségére nézett, vágyakozón. - nem lehet tekintettel még a saját, önző vágyaira sem.

\- De én leszek a király? – Kérdezte, kissé értetlenül, nem tudta, mit akarhat mondani az apja.

\- Igen, te leszel ha majd eljön az idő és meghalok, te leszel Albion királya, de meg kell értened, mit jelent uralkodónak lenni. Nem csak annyiból áll hogy parancsolgatsz és mindenkinek azt kell tennie amit mondasz. Be kell bizonyítanod, hogy érdemes vagy rá hogy szolgáljanak és kövessék a parancsaidat.

\- Honnan tudhatom, hogy érdemes vagyok rá? – Az apja gyengéden elmosolyodott.

\- Megmutatom. Drágám, hozd ide a Céhpecsétet. – Szólt a feleségének.

\- Máris. – Elkezdett kotorászni egy ládában és elővett egy kicsi, fekete fémdobozt amin egy aprócska kulcslyuk volt.

\- Mi az a Céhpecsét?

Az apja nem felelt, csak elővett a nyakából egy pici kulcsot, elvette a királynéjától a dobozt, a kulccsal kinyitotta és egy apró követ vett ki amin a királyság címere volt. Ahogy a kezébe vette, erőteljesen világítani kezdett.

\- Apád legértékesebb kincse. – Mondta az anyja.

\- Megmutatja azokat akik különlegesek és Hős vér van az ereikben. Egyszóval, akik nagy dolgokra teremtettek. Tessék, fogd meg. – Átadta az ereklyét a fiának és amint a kezébe fogta, a fény, gyengébb és halványabb lett.

\- Épphogy csak világít egy kicsit. – A herceg egyértelműen csalódott és szomorú volt. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok különleges?

\- Nem, fiam. – Az apja elmagyarázta neki. – Ha nem lennél különleges, a pecsét egyáltalán nem világítana. A te fényed azért gyengébb az enyémnél, mert még fiatal vagy és felkészületlen. Még sokat kell tanulnod. – A szülei rámosolyogtak Loganre. – Biztos vagyok benne, ha elég keményen dolgozol és eljön az idő, a fényed még az enyémnél is erősebb lesz. Hiszem, hogy jobb király leszel nálam.

Néhány héttel később

 **Logan egyetlen barátja és Arturia születése**

Amióta az apja megmutatta neki a Céhpecsétet, Logan egyre többet koncentrált a tanulásra és az edzésre. Az eredményei egyre jobbak, a teljesítménye egyre magasabb lett. Mindig is nehezen barátkozott, de sikerült összebarátkoznia egy Wilson nevű közrendű fiúval, aki mindenáron katona akart lenni.

Wilson egyidős volt Logannel, de alacsonyabb a korabelieknél, viszont erős testalkata volt. Szőkés haja, barna szeme és nagyratörő álmai voltak a hadseregben, amiket Logan segítségével képes volt elérni, idővel.

\- Ezzel elkaptalak, Wilson! – Épp gyakorló kardokkal párbajoztak egymással és Logan győzött, a fakard hegyét, a torkához szegezte.

\- Fenébe, egyszerűen sosem tudlak legyőzni. – Logan megkérte Waltert hogy Wilsont is képezze, vele együtt. A lovag egyetértett, gyakorlótárssal gyorsabban fejlődik az ember és annak is örült, hogy a herceg szerzett egy barátot.

\- Az utolsó csapásod egy kicsit merész volt és tudhattad volna hogy könnyen elgáncsollak. – Felsegítette, alig volt hét éves, de úgy beszélt a harcról, akár egy tapasztalt katona. Logan mindig is érettebb volt a koránál, nem lelte örömét a gyerekes játékokban amiket a kortársai szerettek.

\- Ha tovább védekeztem volna, biztos legyőztél volna, de láttam egy hibát a támadásodban és megragadtam a lehetőséget.

Két ok miatt barátkozott össze Wilsonnal, az egyik, ha nem is annyira mint őt, de érdekelték az uralkodói eszmék és a fegyverek, nem mellékesen ő is érettebb volt a koránál, pont egy ideális barát Logannek. A másik ok, az őszintesége, a herceg tudta hogy sok nemes és közrendű, egyaránt, szemrebbenés nélkül a szemébe hazudna, hogy minél jobb pozícióba kerülhessen és gyűlölte ha csak hízelegtek neki, Wilson, ezzel szemben őszinte volt, mindig megmondta Logannek az igazat, még akkor is ha az nem tetszett neki.

\- Inkább próbáltál egy kevésbé bizonytalan lehetőséget, mintsem a biztos vereséget? – Amint látta, hogy Wilson nem próbálja tagadni a döntését, folytatta. – Apám mindig azt mondta, egy jó vezérnek, mindig új utat kell keresnie ha az ismert járhatatlan. Ezt dicsérem.

Hirtelen, egy hírnök sürgősen hívta Logant.

\- Logan herceg, sürgősen a királyi hálószobába kell jönnöd! Megszületett a kistestvéred! – A herceg nem tudta mit tegyen, csak Wilsonra nézett.

\- Szerintem ez egy egész napos ceremónia lesz. Wilson, holnap találkozunk. – A két fiú elbúcsúzott egymástól és Logan követte a szolgát.

Amikor elérték a királyi hálószobát, a szolga elment, Logan óvatosan benyitott.

\- Apám? Hívattál? – Kérdezte Logan.

\- Igen, fiam. Édesanyád, újabb gyermekkel ajándékozott meg engem, téged egy kistestvérrel. – Az apja hangja egyszerre volt boldog és szomorú, keserédes.

\- Valamiért szomorú vagy, apám. – Logan közelebb lépett az apjához és látta a szomorúsága forrását.

A szülőágyon egy hatalmas tócsányi vér gyűlt össze, a finom, fehér paplan és lepedő, egy halom vörös és nedves ronggyá vált. Logan szíve kihagyott egy verést, amikor meglátta a vérfürdő közepén az anyját.

\- Mi történt anyával? – Nem tudni mi fáj jobban egy fiúnak, látni az anyját holtan, vagy látni az apját sírni, de egyszerre, Logan először látta az apját ilyen gyengének és sebezhetőnek. Ez megdöbbentette és meg is rémítette. Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, egy csecsemő sírása törte meg a csendet.

\- Logan, had mutassam be a kishúgod. Arturiát. – A kisded apró volt, de életerős és hangosan sírt amíg az apja karjában volt, megérezhette a szomorúságát. – Kérlek, fogd meg. – Amint átadta a fiának, a sírás abbamaradt. Logannek eleinte nem tetszett az ötlet, kicsit megalázónak tartotta hogy egy babát kell dajkálnia, de amint meglátta hogy az apja majd belehal a gyászba, nem habozott. – Köszönöm, fiam. Várjatok odakint.

Amikor megtudta hogy az anyja gyermeket vár, Logan megijedt hogy nem-e ő lesz a trónörökös, de az apja megnyugtatta hogy ő a koronaherceg és az elsőszülött, így a trónt mindenképpen ő örököli. Miután az öröklési rend tisztázódott, csak attól tartott hogy egy kolonc lesz a nyakán és eddig nagyon úgy tűnt hogy így is van.

Logan dühös volt a húgára, miatta halt meg az anyja és szomorodott el az apja. Azon gondolkodott, hogy a földhöz vágja és nyugodtan hazudhatná hogy csak elejtette, az apja elhinné. Körülnézett, nem látott senkit a folyosón, az apja biztos elparancsolta őket.

Még egyszer, utoljára látni akarta az anyja gyilkosát, de nem egy szörnyet látott, hanem a kishúga édes kis mosolyát, az édesanyja tengerkék szemét és a két apró kis karjával felé nyúlt hogy megölelhesse.

Logan átölelte a kisbabát és a fülébe suttogott.

\- Ne aggódj, húgom. Ígérem hogy megvédelek. – Elkezdte simogatni a tarkóját és mélyet szippantott az illatából, szeretet illata volt.

Másnap reggel

Ez a nap egyszerre volt örömteli ünnep és gyászos nap Albion számára. A nép ujjongott hogy a királynak lánya, a hercegnek húga született. Azonban egyszerre volt egy tragikus katasztrófa, a király szeretett királynéja és akit a nép is imádott, meghalt és az egész királyságban könnyeztek a halála miatt.

A temetést tartották meg előbb.

A Lugaskői kastély gyászfeketébe öltözött, fekete szőnyegek, lobogók voltak mindenütt. A nemes látogatók akik részvétüket jöttek kinyilvánítani, egytől-egyig fekete, elegáns öltözéket viseltek. A katonák vörös kabátot viseltek nehogy összetévesszék őket a vendégekkel, de mindegyikük jobbkarján egy fekete szalag díszelgett, ezzel kifejezve a bánatukat.

Albion királya tartotta a gyászbeszédét.

\- Albion polgárai, a szívemet rettentő bánat és gyász vette uralmába ami majdhogynem megőrjített. A szívem majd szétszakad a mérhetetlen szomorúságtól amit szeretett hitvesem elvesztése okozott, de nem hagyom hogy a gyász és fájdalom elhomályosítsa ítélőképességemet és az elmémet. Továbbra is teljesítem a kötelességem mint Albion királya és a tőlem telhető legjobb módon tervezek uralkodni. – Logan az emelvényről figyelte az apja beszédét és csodálta hogy a fájdalma ellenére is milyen erős és határozott maradt. A gyengeség legkisebb szikráját sem lehetett kivenni belőle, ha nem látta volna sírni az anyja halálakor, azt mondaná hogy nem is szerette.

 **8 évvel később, Albion ifjú hercegnője**

Arturia már ki tudja hányadik alkalommal hagyta ki Jasper óráját és kereste fel inkább Eliotot hogy vele játszon.

\- Várj meg, Arty! – Kiáltott utána a fiú, de a lány meg sem hallotta, szokásukká vált hogy mindennap versenyt fussanak a kastély folyosóin.

\- Azt már nem! Én fogok nyerni! – Kiáltott vissza a lány.

Arturia néhány hete töltötte be a 8-ik életévét, a kislány az anyja aranyhaját, tengerkék szemeit és pisze kis orrát örökölte. Ő volt Albion királyának az egyetlen lánya és a birodalom egyetlen hercegnője, de egyáltalán nem viselkedett úri hölgyhöz méltóan. Gyakran kiszökött, közrendűnek álcázva magát és verekedésbe keveredett több utcakölyökkel, sokszor kék és zöld foltokkal vagy bevert szemmel tért vissza. Folyton feleselt az idősebbeknek, gyűlölte az elegáns öltözékeket, egy felügyelőnek kellett vigyáznia hogy használjon evőeszközt is étkezéseknél.

Ha a nép nem szerette volna az egykori királynét teljes szívéből, biztosak lettek volna benne hogy ez a lány nem is a királyuk gyermeke. Ezek a pletykák akkor értek véget amikor a király megkérte leghűségesebb barátját és a király segítőjét, Ser Walter Becket hogy képezze ki a harcra és a hercegnő, ha kezdetben azt hitte gyűlölni fogja, nagyon megszerette a harcot és a stílusa tökéletes mása volt az apjának.

Artyt Jasper, aki egykor Logan tanítója és gondviselője volt, ugyanúgy Arturiát is kezelésbe vette. A hercegnő komolyabb fejfájást okozott a koronahercegnél, mert amíg Logan kötelesség és tisztelettudó, nyugodt és tanulásra igenis hajlamos volt, Arty a tökéletes ellentéte.

Logan 7 éves korára kiválóan olvasott, írt és számolt, valamint több dologhoz is értett, ezzel szemben a húga még mindig nem tudott az előbbiek közül semmit sem, mindig összekeverte a betűket, a számokat nem jegyezte meg és az írása inkább volt macskakaparás.

Amíg Logannek problémája volt a barátkozással, Artynak úgy ment a társalkodás mint a lélegzetvétel. Sok vele egyidős barátot szerzett és a legjobb barátja egy Eliot nevű kisebb nemesház fia lett. A két fiatal sok időt töltött együtt játékkal, de amíg Arturia vad, kissé hirtelen haragú és magabiztos, Eliot inkább nyugodt, szelíd és kissé félénk volt.

A mai naphoz hasonlóan, a várkaputól indulva, a kastély folyosóin át, a kert vége volt a célpont. Arty jobban és gyorsabban futott Eliotnál, de még így is, értékesebbnél értékesebb berendezéseket, kisebb fiókokat, székeket, vázákat és még egy dísz lovagi páncélt is ledöntött hogy úttorlaszt emeljen a versenytársának. A szolgák egyszerűen nem bírtak vele, többen is megpróbáltak rászólni, megállítani vagy elkapni, de az egyik fülén be a másikon kimentek a figyelmeztetések, nem törődött semmivel és gyorsabb volt az összes szolgánál. Egy kis kártevő volt.

Mire a konyhán keresztül kiért az udvarra, lélekszakadva rohant hogy ő legyen az első aki célba ér, lerohant, elrohant a sírtömb mellett ahol felséges anyja, nagyapja és nagyanyja volt eltemetve, de egyiküket sem ismerte.

Mire elérte a kert végét, ahonnan az egész fővárost be lehetett látni, teljesen elfáradt, megállt hogy pihenjen és bevárja Eliotott. A fiú csak egy félóra után jött el és egy kicsit feldúltnak látszott.

\- Mi tartott ennyi ideig?! – Kérdezte Arutira egy kissé felháborodva.

\- Nem kellett volna akkora felfordulást csinálnod. A szolgálók nagyon felháborodtak és engem szidtak le. – Arty egy kicsit elgondolkodott, "Talán egy kicsit túlzásba estem.".

\- De én nyertem.

\- Gratulálok, felség. - Lehet hogy hercegnő volt, de egyáltalán nem ezért akart nyerni, sosem tartotta fontosnak a királyi vérét.

\- Ugyan, remélem nem hagytál győzni csak emiatt.

\- Dehogy, szerintem senki sem tudna ebben legyőzni téged.

\- Képzeld, ma jön haza Logan Naposvárról.

\- Akkor biztos örülsz neki.

\- Igen, végre együtt játszhatunk. – Arty csodálta a bátyját, Logant. Mindenben tehetségesebb volt nála, ennyi idősen már sokkal többet tudott, jobban harcolt, egy kicsit bosszantónak találta a húgát, de mindig megértő és türelmes volt vele. – Már olyan régóta el ment a Naposvári Akadémiára és egyszer sem jött haza. – Szomorúan leült a párkányra és a várost szemlélte, a füstölgő gyárak kéményeit és a tengert amerre csak a szem ellátott, szeretett ide kijárni, órákig tudta bámulni a várost és a tengert.

\- Ez érthető, egy királynak nagyon fontos hogy művelt és tanult legyen.

\- Mégis miért? Hiszen ő lesz a király és azt csinál amit csak akar. – A két kezébe rakta az állát miközben ücsörgött a kőkorláton.

\- Nem tudom, de mostanság eléggé elfoglalt.

\- A felnőttek mindig elfoglaltak. Elég rossz dolog felnőni.

A két gyermek hosszasan beszélgetett majd játszott egymással a kastély udvarában amikor egy nagy termetű fickó hátulról elkapta Arturiát és felemelte az egyik kezével.

\- Látom megint ellógtad az órát, hercegnő. – Kuncogott a férfi.

\- Hé, eressz el! – Hiába kapálózott, nem engedte.

\- Ser Walter! – Eliot tiszteletteljesen meghajolt.

\- Engedj el Walter!

\- Csak ha megígéred hogy nem rohansz el.

\- Jól van, megígérem. – A lovag lerakta a kislányt, de amint a lába földet ért, úgy rohant mint akit puskából lőttek ki, de Walter titokban egy vékony kötelet akasztott a kezére, így nem jutott messzire és a hercegnő a fenekére esett a hirtelen visszarántástól.

\- Mindig ezt csinálod. – Walter a szakállát simogatta. – Megígéred hogy a helyeden maradsz, de amint lehetőséged nyílik rá, futsz mint egy őrült. Kissé kiszámítható. – Arty nem sírt, ritkán sírt vagy nyafogott, még a sérüléseket is csendben tűrte. Csak dühös volt amiért túljártak az eszén.

\- Mégis mit akarsz? – Leporolta magát és a felnőtthöz fordult.

\- Az édesapád egy kissé megelégelte hogy nem vagy hajlandó tanulni és megkért hogy keressek valamit amivel motiválhatlak egy kicsit és már tudom is hogy mivel. – A fiúra pillantott. – Eliot, megkérhetlek hogy hazamész, a hercegnőnek most én tartok egy különleges órát.

\- Ahogy parancsolja, uram.

\- Nem vagyok én úr, csak egy katona.

Azzal Eliot hazament és az öreg katona és a hercegnő együtt maradt a kertben.

\- Miről akarsz beszélni? – Kérdezte a kislány.

\- Tudod hogy apádat miért hívják a Hőskirálynak?

\- Azért mert egy hős? – Walter ez nevetett egy kicsit, de Arty ezt komolyan mondta.

\- Igen, de tudod-e hogyan lett hős? – A hercegnő csak megrázta a fejét. – Akkor itt az ideje hogy megtudd az igazat.

Azzal Walter elmesélte neki az apja kalandjait, elejétől a végéig, hogyan állt a szolgálatába még kisfiúként és lett az apja fegyverhordozója, a kalandot ami után lovaggá ütötte és a napot amikor megmentette Albiont egy rettenetes gonosztól. Arty tág szemekkel és komoly érdeklődéssel hallgatta végig a kalandos történetek áradatát. – Egy szó mint száz, az édesapád a legbátrabb és legnemesebb Hős a világon és igazi megtiszteltetés hogy őt szolgálhatom.

\- Taníts meg Hősnek lenni! Én is olyan akarok lenni mint apa! – Walter csak megsimogatta a szőke haját.

\- Egy Hős például nem menekül el a tanítói elől és megragadja a lehetőséget a tanulásra.

Aznap este, Arty teljesen izgalomba jött Walter meséitől és elhatározta hogy ő is Hős lesz, "Bátor leszek és igazi Hős. Pont olyan mint apa."

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé, követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**


	3. Bátorság és bolondság

**Halo, itt a folytatás, kellemes olvasást kívánok.  
**

* * *

 **Mit jelent a bátorság**

Másnap reggel, Arthy korán felkelt hogy még mindenki előtt kiszökjön a várból, "Ma bebizonyítom hogy én is egy Hős vagyok és megmutatom mit érek a felnőtteknek.". Gyorsan felöltözött, nem vett magára semmi előkelőt vagy bármi olyasmit ami elárulná hogy ő egy hercegnő, csak egyszerű ruhákat öltött magára és a gyakorló kardját, valamint a játék pisztolyát vitte magával.

Felkeltette Eliotot is aki egy kis vonakodás után beadta a derekát és együtt elindultak egy kalandra amit Arthuria talált ki.

Már jócskán kiértek a városból, egészen Malommező határáig és meglátták a vasútállomás bejáratát. Az egyik legforgalmasabb környék volt Albion szerte, mindenfelől jöttek utazók a birodalomból, Ködbércből, Naposvárról, Malommezőről és legfőképpen a fővárosból.

\- Állítólag Logan is ezzel utazott el Naposvárára. – Magyarázta Arthy. – A jövő héten jön vissza a nyári szünetre.

\- Arthy, elárulod végre hova megyünk? Mert már tényleg kíváncsi vagyok rá. – Eliotot egy szóval sem kérdezte, csak kirángatta az ágyából és elrángatta erre a kalandra a beleegyezése nélkül.

\- Walter sokat mesélt apám kalandjairól, hogy milyen bátor és hősies harcos volt. A félelem legkisebb szikrája nélkül nézett szembe a hordányi ellenségével és legyőzte mindet. Csak megmutatom hogy én is képes vagyok erre és mindenki elismeri milyen tehetséges is vagyok.

\- Mire gondolsz? – A hercegnő egy aranyos kis ördögi vigyort eresztett az arcára majd a társához fordult.

\- Állítólag Búsfa éjszaka a legijesztőbb hely Albionban, elmegyünk oda és csinálunk valami hősieset.

\- Ez elég veszélyesen hangzik, Arthy. Biztosan kikapunk ha ezt megtudják.

\- Nem fogják megtudni. Reggelre visszatérünk és észre sem veszik hogy elmentünk. – Eliotnak egyáltalán nem tetszett az ötlet, de sosem mert ellenkezni Arthuriával.

Elértek a Lugas-tóhoz és mindkettőjüket megbabonázta a szépsége. A tökéletesen tiszta vize amin a hajnali égbolt visszatükröződött, a körülötte lévő parton ezer meg ezer féle virág nőtt és egy kiválóan harmonikus és békés hely volt amiből nincs még egy hasonló a világon.

\- Egyszerűen gyönyörű. – Eliot csak ennyit tudott mondani.

\- Apa és anya itt házasodtak, ennél a tónál. Nagypapa és nagymama is.

\- Vajon Logan is itt fog megnősülni, feltéve ha talál valakit.

\- Akkor ez egy hagyomány lenne. – Mindketten felnevettek ahogy elképzelték Logan vőlegényként az esküvőjén. – Logan kizárt hogy találna valakit akivel együtt élne, mindig olyan zárkózott, még velünk is.

\- És mi a helyzet… veled? – Eliot kicsit kényelmetlenül és kínosan érezte magát ettől a kérdéstől. Mindig is arra vágyott hogy feleségül veszi Arthuriát, de sosem szedte össze a bátorságát hogy megkérje.

\- Hm, nem tudom. Nem gondolkodtam még ezen. Talán nem is házasodok meg. – Nem tudni hogy Eliot meg könnyebbült hogy nincs vetélytársa akiről nem tudott, vagy csalódott volt mert Arthy nem őt választotta.

\- Értem, akkor menjünk tovább.

Késő délutánra járt az óra mire elérték Búsfa mocsaras erdőjét. A naplemenőben volt és narancsszínűre festette az égboltot. A szóbeszédek szerint erdei tündérek és vízi manók élnek itt, Arthuria látni akart egyet ezek közül.

\- Jól van, Arthy, megjöttünk. Most már mehetünk? – Eliot elbátortalanodott. Próbálta rávenni a hercegnőt a mielőbbi távozásra.

\- Mi az, beijedtél? – Arthy egyáltalán nem félt, csak magabiztosan vigyorogva sétált tovább az egyre ijesztőbb erdőben.

-Figyelj, senki sem vitatja a bátorságod, de ha nem megyünk vissza, komoly bajunk is eshet. Ez a hely veszélyes! – A hercegnő egyedül ment tovább, be sem várva a barátját és a saját bátorságától elvakítva.

Búsfa a legrégebbi erdő közé tartozott Albion szerte és a természet egyik csodája volt, rengeteg állat és növényfaj utolsó ágai éltek ebben az erdőben. A király parancsára, az erdő szélén egy ökoszisztéma harcosokból álló rend, más néven természetfigyelők, akik minden formájában kerülik az erőszakot, tehát nem igazi harcosok felügyelik az erdőt.

Útközben egy kriptához értek, sötét, elátkozott hely volt a félelmetes erdő mélyén. A hercegnő szeme azonnal felcsillant a lehetséges kaland lehetőségén.

\- Arthy, ismerem ezt a nézésed és tudom mire gondolsz! – Arthynak már elege volt Eliot nyafogásából.

\- Akkor várj meg itt! Amúgy is csak visszatartanál.

A lány kinyitotta a nehéz, vasajtót ami hatalmas nyikorgással nyílt csak ki. Akkora zajt keltett ezzel hogy talán az egész erdőben hallani lehetett. Amint a sötét ajtó kinyílt, hatalmas szélvihar támadt és ide-oda csapkodta mindkettőjük haját és ruháit.

\- Elég baljós előjel.

\- Igen, biztos egy halom szörny van odalent. – Arthy gyakorlatilag kacagott a veszélyen. – hagyod hogy egyedül menjek le. – Meg sem várta a választ, a hercegnő máris lement a kripta lépcsőjén.

Eliot gondolkodott hogy maradjon vagy utána menjen, de amint meghallott egy zajt az egyik bokor közeléből, rögtön Arthy után ment.

\- Várj meg!

Hamar utolérte a barátját és a két kisgyermek osonva haladt a sötét kripta mélye felé. A falakon mindenféle titokzatos jel és szimbólumot lehetett látni. A mély sötétségből hörgéseket és kántálásokat lehetett hallani, mindketten féltek, Eliot nem volt rest bevallani, de Arthy, hogy bizonyítsa hogy bátor, elhessegette a félelem gondolatát és tovább haladt.

A mélyből hirtelen halvány fényt vettek észre és egyből annak az irányába kezdtek el haladni, de az imént hallott hörgések egyre hangosabbak voltak.

Elérték a lépcső alját és óvatosan kikukucskáltak az átjáró széléből és meglátták a fény forrását. A kripta mélyén egy hatalmas csarnok volt ahol a kő és márvány építmények mellett, rendes növényzet nőtt és a csarnok tetején egy halom fénylő gömböket láttak. Ami a hörgéseket illette, egy nagyobb csapat élőhalott csoszogott céltalanul, a testük zöme már elrothadt, a ruháik és páncéljaik darabokban lógtak róluk és a fegyvereik, kardjaik, baltáik és puskáik ugyan rozsdásak voltak, de még működtek.

\- Szerintem forduljunk vissza amíg megtehetjük. – Eliot már rángatta Arthy karját, de ő továbbra sem akart visszamenni.

\- Csak még egy kicsit, osonjunk közelebb, nézzük meg őket közelebbről és utána mehetünk.

\- Ez nagyon rossz ötlet.

Lassan, apró lépésekkel, mint két kisegér, az élőhalott horda felé mentek és egy szikla mögé bújva figyelték az eseményeket. Alig telt el néhány másodperc, de a fényes gömbök közül néhány mögöttük ért földet és a semmiből megjelent még több élőhalott és a gyerekekre támadt akik felsikoltottak.

\- Futás! – Arthy megragadta Eliot karját és futott amerre csak látott. A kiáltást a többi halott is meghallotta és üldözőbe vette a két menekülőt.

Egyből a kijárat felé futottak, de még több fényes gömb ért földet és elállta az útjukat. A két gyermek visszafordult és megpróbáltak a kripta mélyebb részeivel, de hiába, a holtak túl sokan voltak és sarokba szorították őket ahonnan nincs kiút.

\- Most mit csináljunk?! – Mindketten halálra rémültek, Arthy csalódott magában, bátor akart lenni, de úgy érezte csak egy rémült gyerek aki nem való semmire. Ezt megelégelte, előre lépett és a magával hozott játék pisztolyát a legközelebbi halottra szegezte és lőtt.

BUMM

A lövés ereje legalább három halott fejét törte darabokra. A király a legendás, varázs erejű pisztolyával halomra lövöldözte a lányára támadó lények hadát. A királlyal tartott Ser Walter és a legjobb vöröskabátos katonák, azaz a Swift gárda katonái. Pillanatok alatt semlegesítették a holtakat és megmentették a hercegnő és Eliot életét.

\- Apa, te vagy az? – A hercegnő remegve és könnyes szemekkel, lassan közelítette meg az apját. Örült hogy láthatja és hogy megmentette.

\- Arthuria, - A király pofon ütötte a lányát a felelőtlensége miatt. – teljesen elment az eszed hogy egyedül ide jöttél?! – A király rákiabált a lányára, nagyon dühös volt.

\- Apa, én… - Szipogta Arthy miközben az arcát simogatta ahol az előbb meg lett ütve.

\- Szót se többet! Hazamegyünk!

Amint a katonák biztosították a környéket, elhagyták a kriptát. A két gyermeket őrizték, nehogy bajuk essen és nehogy elszökjenek, habár Arthynak már esze ágában sem volt elkószálni, halálra rémült a mai napon történtek miatt. Mire kiértek a kriptából, teljesen besötétedett

Mindenki megnyugodott miután kiértek Búsfáról és elérték a Lugas-tavat.

\- Felség, - Walter elegyedett szóba a királlyal. – azt hiszem ez az én hibám. Én meséltem a hercegnőnek a kalandjainkról és nem térve ki a sötétebb részekre mert attól tartottam hogy még fiatal hozzá.

\- A lényeg hogy egy darabban megmentettük mindkettőjüket. Te és a katonák vigyétek haza Eliotot, én elbeszélgetek a lányommal.

\- Ahogy parancsolja.

Így is tett, Walter és a katonák hazavitték Eliotot, de Arthuriának maradnia kellett. Amint kettesben maradtak, az apja leült a tó egyik partjára és egyenesen a tavat nézte, a kardját pedig magamögé rakta.

\- Arthuria, beszélnünk kell. – Az apja hangja mély volt, szigorú és most dühös, Arthy nem mert sem ellenkezni, sem késlekedni. Mielőtt megszólította volna az apját, végigmérte a királyi kardot ami eredetileg a nagy apja kardja volt. Egy hatalmas kard, vörös ékköves kardgombbal, a markolata a legjobb minőségű anyagokból volt betekerve, a keresztvasa aranyszínű vérfarkas fejet ábrázolt, a pengéje kék volt, arany éteri aurával. A súlya elképesztő volt, Arthy két kézzel sem bírta megemelni, de az apja, ennek ellenére egy kézzel forgatta. Amint végzett a fegyver bámulásával, félénken odament az apja mellé a tóparthoz. – Arthy, most nagyot csalódtam benned. Nem csak megszegted az előírt szabályokat és engedély nélkül mentél a tiltott erdőbe, de még Eliotot is veszélybe sodortad a butaságod miatt! Mégis, mit képzeltél hogy ilyen veszélyes útra indultál?!

\- Én… csak… - Alig mert megszólalni, még sosem látta ilyen mérgesnek az apját. – bátor akartam lenni. – Szipogta, próbált volna még mondani valamit, de az apja megelőzte.

\- Bátornak lenni nem azt jelenti hogy keressük a bajt és riadunk meg semmitől!

\- De te semmitől sem félsz! – Arthy összeszedett valamennyi erőt hogy ezt elmondja, de miután az apja arcára nézett, el is tűnt.

\- Ez nem igaz. – A hangja nyugodtabb volt mint amire számított. – Ma én is féltem.

\- Mitől?

\- Hogy elveszítelek. Majdnem halálra rémültem a lehetőségtől hogy soha többet nem láthatlak.

\- De a királyok semmitől nem szoktak megijedni.

\- Ha ez igaz, én másfajta király vagyok és nagyapád is az volt.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Most elmondok neked valamit amit az apám, aki a te nagyapád volt. A bátorság nem azt jelenti hogy semmitől sem félsz, hanem azt hogy szembe mersz szállni a félelmeddel. A félelem tesz bátorrá.

\- És te mitől félsz?

\- Én minden nap félek. Logannek is ugyanúgy elmagyaráztam ezt ahogyan most neked. Egy napon, amikor én meghalok, Logan veszi át a helyemet mint Albion uralkodója mert ő lesz az új király, utána pedig az ő fia aki az én unokám, neked pedig az unokaöcsid lesz.

\- És én mi leszek ha majd fel fogok nőni?

\- Egy gazdag, nemes és jóképű nemes ember felesége aki hűséges és kedves lesz hozzád, aki olyan gyermekekkel fog megajándékozni akik szintén királyi származásúak lesznek és Loganre és a fiára esküdnek fel. – Egy ilyen élet bárkinek csábítónak tűnhet, de Arthuria hercegnő nem akárki volt. Számára ez az élet unalmas lenne, egyhangú és kiszámítható. Lehet hogy a mai kaland rettenetesen rosszul sült el és egy életre szóló leckét adott fel neki, de nem változtatta meg. Továbbra is kalandvágyó és vad természetű maradt.

\- Ez… - Azonban, most elég kicsi az esélye hogy bármire is rá vehetné az apját a ma történtek után. – nagyszerűen hangzik. – Hazudta Arthy, de elhatározta hogy megkéri az apját, had kalandozzon és utazgasson a világban.

 **6 évvel később**

Az élet a kastélyban teljes nyugalomban telt, Logan néhány nap múlva tölti be a 20-ik élet évét, Arthuria a 14-et. A két testvér elég közel került egymáshoz, amikor Arthy valami őrült csínyt eszelt ki hogy bosszanthassa a kastély személyzetét, vagy a nemeseket, Logan mindig megvédte és kiállt mellette. Eliot és Arthuria egyre szorosabb barátságot ápoltak egymással és a fiú már tudta mit érez a rendbontó kis hercegnő iránt, de még nem vallotta be neki.

\- Avo-ra mondom, Arthy! Neked elment az eszed! – Eliot aggódva követte Arthyt egy nehéz, lőporos hordót gurítottak együtt. Egyenesen a kastély tetejére cipelték fel a súlyos hordót.

\- Dehogyis! Inkább egy igazi zseni vagyok! – Arthy nem hallgatva a barátjára, tovább tuszkolta a hordót a lépcsőkön.

\- Ha rajtakapnak minket, Logan meg fog ölni. – Figyelmeztette.

\- Még nem Logan a király.

\- Apád sem fog neki örülni.

\- Csak várj amíg befejezzük.

Még néhány percig tartott, de végre felcipelték a súlyos hordót a kastély legmagasabb tornyába, "Tökéletes.", gondolta Arthy. Mielőtt elkezdte volna a kis csínyt, még leültek pihenni egy kicsit. Forró nyár volt, a nap hétágra sütött és majd meglehetett halni a hőségtől.

\- Hoztam egy kis vizet. – Nyújtotta át Eliot a kulacsot amit magánál hordott.

\- Köszi. – A hercegnő átvette és mohón nyelni kezdte a hűvös folyadékot, de ügyelt arra hogy a barátjának is maradjon. – Tessék, hagytam neked is.

\- Kedvessége határtalan, hercegnőm. – A két fiatal nevetett egyet.

A pihenő után, Arthy a felcipelt hordó tartalmát elkezdte belapátolni a torony tetején lévő ágyúba, egy színes vattadarabot rakott bele tömítésnek, végül egy pár nappal korábban becsempészett tűzijáték rakétákat dugott az ágyú végébe. Arthy imádta a fegyvereket, a kardforgatást, a lőfegyverek használatát és nem mellékesen a robbanószereket. Fiatal kora ellenére kiváló robbantós volt amit leginkább a gyakorlótéren sajátított el Ser Walter felügyelete alatt.

Most azonban nem pusztítani akart hanem örömet okozni mindenkinek, a kastély minden tornyán voltak régi, már nem használatos ágyúk amikről mindenki megfeledkezett, de ő megtalálta és még működőképesek voltak és rögtön bevillant a fejébe, "Ebből kiváló tűzijátékot lehetne varázsolni!".

Ez volt az utolsó ágyú amit be kellett tölteni, a többit már elintézte és már csak meg kellett gyújtani. Rákötötte a utolsó zsineget és ezzel összekötötte a többi ágyúhoz. Végül már csak a fáklyát kellett meggyújtani és mehetett az előadás. Hirtelen a torony ajtaja kicsapódott és Logan jött be rajta és nagyon dühösnek tűnt.

\- Arthuria, már megint mit művelsz?! – A két fiatal összerezzent, de a lány nem hagyta magát megfélemlíteni.

\- Egy elképesztően nagy dolgot viszek végbe! Itt találtam ezeket a… - A bátyja meg sem hallgatta.

\- Azonnal tedd le a fáklyát és gyere el onnan!

\- De hallgass meg! Én…

\- Nem mondom még egyszer! – Közelebb lépett hozzá és felkészült hogy kikapja a kezéből a meggyújtott fáklyát.

\- Miért kell mindig gyerekként kezelni?! Már nem vagyok olyan kicsi! – Arthy gyűlölte amikor úgy bántak vele mint egy buta gyerekkel, ettől kicsinek és jelentéktelennek érezte magát, ez a dolog állt a tréfái mögött, csak fel akarta hívni magára a figyelmet, hogy felnőttként kezeljék végre.

Egy hirtelen pillanatban, Arthy meggyújtotta az ágyú kanócát, de Logan elkapta és így együtt ellökték az ágyút a tökéletesen beállított pályájáról és egy teljesen más irányba lőtt.

\- Jaj ne! – Arthy csak ennyit tudott kiáltani.

A kilőtt tűzijátékok a szomszédos tornyon lévő ágyút találták el amitől az is ugyanúgy kizökkent a pályájából és elsült, de a másik tornyon nem volt korlát ami megtarthatta volna a nehéz ágyút a leeséstől és lezuhant, lehorzsolva a torony falát és amikor földet ért, összezúzott egy több mint 500 éves szobrot.

A harmadik ágyú is el lett találva, de annak a csöve a padló felé fordult és amit elsült, felgyújtotta az egész tetőt, de az ágyú, a levegőbe ereszkedett a hirtelen erőkifejtéstől és bezúzta a torony tetejét majd több tucat emeleten átszakadva érte el a földszintet, sokan megsérültek ettől a kis balesettől.

Mindannyian csak néztek és előre rettegtek hogy a király mit fog szólni ehhez a "kis" ballépésről.

 **A trónteremben**

A vörös kabátos katonák szoborként álltak őrt és nem engedtek be senkit sem a trónterembe amíg a király a gyermekeivel beszélt.

A király végighallgatta mindkét gyermeke mondandóját, előbb Logant, aki szerint a húga egy veszélyes és őrült akcióba kezdett ami miatt torony kigyulladt és összeomlott, többen megsérültek és összezúzott egy több millió aranyat érő műalkotást.

Arthuria beismerte hogy hibázott, de Logant is ugyanúgy felelősségre vonta amiért megzavarta az attrakció kivitelezésében, de tudta hogy legfőképpen saját magát kell hibáztatnia.

Az öreg király csak csendben hallgatta végig a két gyermeke történetét, a fekete hajában már több fehér ősszál is vegyült, az arca beesett az öregségtől, a korona, úgy tűnt majd összezúzza a koponyáját, de erősen kitartott, ahogy egy hőstől illik.

\- Miért kell hogy a gyermekeim tegyék sírba az egész királyságot. – Úgy tűnt nem beszél többet, Arthy próbált magyarázkodni.

\- Apám, én…

\- Hallgass, csak drámai szünetet tartottam!

\- Bocsi.

\- Mondjátok, azt tanítottam nektek hogy egy uralkodónak le kell rombolnia a kastélyát egy ostoba tréfa miatt? – Az öreg kora ellenére, még tiszteletet parancsoló volt a hangja és a megjelenése is.

\- Természetesen nem. – Felelt Logan.

\- Mégis, hagytad hogy megtörténjen. – Egyértelmű volt hogy inkább Loganre neheztel jobban. – Logan, ugye tudod hogy te leszel a király miután én eltávozom?

\- Igen, apám.

\- Az, ami ma történt, gondolod hogy egy jó király uralkodása alatt megtörténhetett volna?

\- Természetesen nem. – Arthy nem bírta tovább és felszólalt.

\- Apám, ez az egész az én hibám. Én találtam rá a régi ágyúkra és én csempésztem fel a lőport és a tűzijátékokat. Én vagyok érte a felelős. – A király ezúttal a lányára meredt egy pillanatra, majd visszafordult a fiához.

\- "Felelős". Tudod mit jelent ez a szó, Logan?

\- Igen, apám.

\- Ha király leszel, te leszel a felelős az egész királyságért és téged fognak hibáztatni minden szörnyűségért ami az országban történik. A te feladatod lesz hogy a birodalom egységes legyen, hűséges és erős. Te leszel Albion harmadik uralkodója.

\- Ha amiatt aggódsz hogy cserben hagylak, akkor felesleges aggódnod, apám. A legjobb képzésekben vettem részt és nincs olyan probléma amivel… - A király felpattant a trónból és a hangja az egész termet betöltötte.

\- SOHA SEM KÉSZÜLHETSZ FEL MINDENRE! EGYETLEN PILLANATNYI GYENGESÉG IS ELÉG AHHOZ HOGY A BIRODALOM ROMBADŐLJÖN! – A teremben mindenkin, a két trónörökösön és a katonákon is fagyos rettegés lett az úr, de amint a király lenyugodott, az öreg kora miatt elfáradt. – Most távozzatok.

Logan dühösen és sértődötten hagyta el a termet, de Arthy még egy kicsit maradt hogy beszélhessen az apjával.

\- Apám, az egész az én hibám. Mégis Logannel vagy szigorúbb. Miért? – Arthyt már régóta aggasztotta a dolog, de most megkérdezte az okát.

\- Arthy, ha Avo kegyes és igazságos, neked sosem kell majd viselned a koronát amit ha egy ember túl sokáig visel, megváltoztatja és nem a jobbik irányba. Azért vagyok szigorúbb Logannel mert készen kell állnia arra hogy átvegye a helyem a trónon ami hamarosan bekövetkezik.

\- Ugye tudod hogy szeret és tisztel téged. Minden álma hogy büszke legyél rá.

\- Én büszke vagyok rá. Hiszem hogy jó király lesz, de egy jó király számára is lehetnek veszélyek. A sötétségben olyan dolgok lappanghatnak amiknek a létezéséről még nem is tudhatunk. Most menj és nem szeretném ha ez megismétlődne.

\- Értettem.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdeke, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Megas XLR: MI-k nyomában  
**


	4. Logan király

**Halo, ideje volt már a folytatásnak. Ebben a részben Logan koronázását és első rendeleteit írom le.**

* * *

\- Éljen soká, Albion 3-ik uralkodója, Logan király! – Logan kétellyel, de mégis, hatalmas vágyakozással tette fejére apja koronáját és fogadta el a rá kiszabott felelősséget. Már sokszor a fejébe vésték hogy mit jelent királynak lenni, Már régóta érezte hogy készen áll a feladatra.

A tömeg őrjöngő tapsviharral fogadta az új uralkodót, egy egész napos ünnepség vette kezdetét, Logan nem szerette a zajos ünnepeket, de ez volt a kötelessége, királyként. Nem lelt örömet a táncba, a zenében, a virágokban, az állatokban és állítólag a nők sem érdekelték. Hiába volt jóképű és a rideg stílusától hiába borultak a lába elé a szebbnél szebb nők, őt nem érdekelte semmi, csak az uralkodás.

A koronázása után, a birodalom legnemesebb és leggazdagabb polgárai jöttek örömüket kifejezni és hűségüket fogadni Logan királynak. A királyi tanács sem volt különb. Logan, 22 évesen a trónon ült és ő lett az eddig legfiatalabb király, de úgy ült ott mintha tökéletesen arra született volna. Az összes alattvalójából tiszteletet és engedelmességet parancsolt a tekintete és a megjelenése, egy igazi uralkodó volt.

Ellenben a húga, Arthuria hercegnő, 14 évesen, az ellentéte volt, az elegáns ruhája több helyen is foltos lett miután letámadta az édességes asztalt és egy hercegnőhöz méltatlanul, magába tömött egy egész csokoládés tortát. A haja, miután egy teljes órán át lefogták hogy megigazítsák, most szerteszét állt és bárki, aki először látná, meg nem mondaná hogy ő a király, testvérhúga.

Először a király Segítője, Ser Walter Beck térdelt le és esküdött fel Loganre.

\- Esküszöm hogy halálom napjáig hűséges alattvalója leszek felségednek, a kardja leszek amivel lesújt az ellenségére és akár az életem árán is megvédem önt és a családját. Ahogy apádat, úgy téged is szolgálni foglak.

\- Hűséggel fogadom a hűséged, Ser Walter. Remélem méltó leszek a szolgálatodra és hogy segítesz elérni, hogy Albiont egy az eddigieknél is jobb korba vezessük.

A tanács többi tagja is követte az öreg lovag példáját, Swift őrnagy, a hadsereg egyik vezetője, kissé alacsony, bajszos férfi, tiszti egyenruhában, Turner tábornok, hatalmas, ijesztő férfi, de rendkívül karizmatikus egyén volt, hatalmas, bozontos szakálla volt. Reaver, a Reaver Művek vezérigazgatója és a királyi kincstárnok, ő felelt érte hogy a királyi kincstár mindig is tele legyen, kissé megijesztette Arthyt, a bőre olyan sápadt volt mint egy kísértetnek, a haja meg a szeme fekete és olyan sunyi vigyor volt az arcán mintha tudna valamit amit mások nem. Még sokan mások tették tiszteletüket, ami egy egész napon át tartott.

Arthuria teljesen elaludt a tiszteletadáson, csak a tapsvihar verte fel ami a szertartás végét jelentette. Örült hogy véget ért a szertartást, mert a gyomra elkezdett morogni és az a csokitorta most gyűrte le az emésztő rendszerét és a nap hátralevő részén a mellék helységben volt kénytelen trónolni.

Logant a leggonoszabb és legkönyörtelenebb királynak tartják Albion történelmében és azt mondták hogy már a koronázása után elkezdte romba dönteni a királyságot, de ez nem igaz.

Logan kiváló királynak ígérkezett, az apjától tele kincstárt és békés népet ami kedvelte a királyi családot és nem mellékesen, a koronaherceg is sok szövetségest gyűjtött maga köré.

A hadsereget is felfejlesztette, megtartotta az apja legerősebb osztagát, a Swift gárdát a királyság legerősebb katonai alakulatának, de egy új szakaszt kezdett el kiképeztetni, általa írt szabályokkal. Ezeknek a katonáknak nem csak új egyenruhájuk és fegyvereik voltak, teljesen hűségesek, megvesztegethetetlenek, kiváló harcosok és nem utolsó sorban, Loganhez voltak hűségesek. Az egyenruhájuk is eltért a szabványos rendtől.

Amíg az apja katonáinak vörös kabátja volt, ezeknek az új katonáknak lila volt az öltözetük, könnyű páncélt hordtak és az egész arcukat egy vasálarc védte. Logan legnagyobb változtatása a seregben, a nők egyenjogúvá tétele, eddig csak férfiak jelentkezhettek katonának, de az új gárda java része, nőket is alkalmazott, csupán az elvárásoknak kellett megfelelni. Az álarc és az egyenruha miatt nem volt könnyű megkülönböztetni a nemeket.

Kiderült hogy ezek az új katonák, messze felülmúlják az eddigieket és egyre népszerűbb lett a hírük. Logan és a gyerekkori barátja, Wilson hozták létre ezt a szakaszt és eleinte Logan Gárdának, később Elit Gárdának, de amint a teljes hadseregnek több mint a 60%-át kitették, már ők voltak a Királyi Hadsereg. Sokan továbbra is Elit Gárdának hívja ezt a frakciót, de rohamosan csökkennek a számuk.

A hadsereg vezére Turner tábornok volt, de már az előző királlyal szemben is engedetlen volt és gyakran fenyegetőzött azzal hogy ellene fordult. Logannel sem volt másképp.

\- Idefigyeljen, "felség", - A tábornok pimasz, de mégis, fenyegető hangnemet ütött meg. – ne várja el hogy kutyaként ugrok az összes parancsára! Én már azelőtt is a Királyi Hadsereget vezettem hogy ön a világra jött! Egy kicsit többet tudok a hadviselésről mint itt akárki! Ha Ser Walter és Swift őrnagy nem állna maga mellett, már rég itt hagytam volna magát, de az is lehet hogy Albiont szabadítottam volna meg öntől és attól a semmirekellő húgától! – Logan fagyos csendben hallgatta végig a félelmetes külsejű tábornok fenyegetését, nem értette, az apja hogy engedhetett egy ilyen fékevesztett vadállatot a hadsereg élére. Az apja talán elnézte az ilyen szintű kirohanásokat, de Logan nem az apja volt.

\- Turner tábornok, kiváló katonai múltra tekinthet vissza, ezennel menesztelek a királyi tanácsból és felmentelek a szolgálat alól. Malommezőn ajándékozok önnek egy kúriát ami az öné és a gyermekié lesz az idők végezetéig, de nincs többé szükség a szolgálataira. – Ez egy rendkívül nagylelkű ajánlat volt Logan részéről, azonban a tábornok ezt sértésnek gondolta.

\- Hogy egy házat hogy kiemelkedőnek érezhessem magam a többieknél és amit aztán rám gyújthatnak hogy bent égjek!

\- Tábornok… - Turner nem tűrte tovább a sértéseket, az asztalra csapott és ha az Elit Gárda nem lett volna elég gyors, Logan meghalt volna.

Legalább 4 katona kellett hogy lefogják a dühös tábornokot.

\- Vessétek tömlöcbe! A trónteremben ítélkezek felette.

\- Igenis, felség! – Wilson utasította az embereit hogy tegyék amit a király mondott.

Albion trónja még a régi király dekorációjával volt díszítve, vörös szőnyegek, függönyök, régi lovagi páncélok és kardok, de megfelelő mennyiségű gyöngédség és elegancia volt benne. Logan ezt a dekorációt egy kissé idejétmúltnak tartotta.

Ő inkább lila szőnyeget, függönyt, katonai öltözékes bábokat és modernnek tűnő díszpuskákkal és pisztolyokkal díszítette a tróntermet.

Uralkodóként, az első fontos döntését kellett meghoznia, ítélkeznie kell Turner tábornok felől.

\- Turner tábornok, a Királyi hadsereg egykori tábornoka, elárultad a birodalom hűségét, az én bizalmamat és apám szeretetét! Azt hiszem mindketten tudjuk mivel jár az árulás ilyen formája.

\- Heh, nem vagy más csak egy kölyök, koronával a fején! Apádnak nem volt joga ahhoz hogy uralkodhasson és neked sincs! Egy ember sem áll a többi ember felett! Miben különböznétek ti a többi embertől?! A Hős véretek miatt?! Albion összes emberében ugyanolyan vér folyik! A varázserőtök miatt?! Mi a helyzet a mágusokkal és az utcai bűvészekkel?! Esetleg az erőtök végett?! A szörnyek és a vadállatok is éppoly erősek! Nem különböztök tőlünk semmivel! – A tábornok megpróbálta fellázítani a tömeget akiket a trónterembe hívtak össze. Egy darabig csendes sugdolózás vette kezdetét, de Logan jelzett a katonáinak hogy adjanak le néhány figyelmeztető lövést amitől azonnal elhallgattak. – A megfélemlítés. Az apja nem így tette volna.

\- Én nem az apám vagyok, de nem szándékozom szörnyeteggé válni! Az ítélet, életed végéig a Hollóheg Erőd börtön foglya leszel és ott is fogsz meghalni! Milton kapitány fog felügyelni.

\- Igenis, felség! – Az említett kapitány előrelépett és egy szakasz katonával még aznap hajóra tették a fegyencet.

A Hollóheg Erőd Albion legvédettebb és legerősebb börtöne volt ahová a birodalom legveszélyesebb bűnözőit zárták. Mindenki figyelte ahogy elvezetik és hajóra rakják és mindenkit félelemmel töltött el amikor megesküdött hogy visszatér és bosszút áll a királyi családon, de Turner tábornok felől 6 évig senki sem hallott semmit.

Loganre még sok más teendő várt aznap. Kezdésképpen fel kellett becsülni a kincstár jelenlegi állapotát amit az apja kifejezetten jó állapotban hagyott.

\- Jónapot felség, - egy alacsony, kopaszodó és pocakos idős férfi köszöntötte a királyt. – az én nevem Hobson és én lennék felséged könyvelője, titkára, legfőbb talpnyalója és napirend beosztója. Ahogy az apját, ugyanúgy, önt is minden tudásommal szolgálni fogom. Amint tudomásomra jutott, eltávolította Turner tábornokot az udvarból, szabadjon megjegyeznem, kifejezetten hálás vagyok érte, az az ember a frászt hozta rám. Nem is értem, hogy engedhette az apja a hadsereg élére. Ha azon gondolkodna hogy rossz döntést hozott, megnyugtatom, rengeteg ember gyűlölte a tábornokot.

\- Nincsenek kétségeim a meghozott döntéseim felől, Hobson, ne vond kétségbe a döntéseim!

\- Ahogy kívánja, felség és esedezem a bocsánatáért. – Elővett egy papírt. – Íme a mai uralkodói napirendje. – Logan vetett egy pillantást a papírra, elég zsúfolt volt a napirendje, de tudta hogy királyként kötelessége a saját kényelmét a nép érdeke elé helyezni.

Az első napirend az adópolitika volt.

\- Óh, már nagyon vártam ezt a pillanatot. – Hobson a kincstár felé vezette Logant. A kincstár színültig volt arannyal, ékszerekkel és aranyozott ékszerekkel, drágakövekkel és minden más csillogó csecsebecsével. – Jelen pillanatban, 5621943 aranyérmével egyenlő kincs van ebben a helységben és mielőtt megkérdezné, igen, személyesen számoltam meg.

\- Erre azért nem volt szükség.

\- Heh, az apja is ugyanezt mondta.

\- Azt garantálom, Hobson, az én uralmam alatt, ez a halom a 3-szorosára fog emelkedni.

\- Merész szavak, felség, de a szavak olyanok akár a szél. Beszélni bárki tud, a döntések határozzák meg a birodalom jövőjét és ha már a döntéseknél tartunk, ideje meghozni a következőt. Milyen magasak legyenek az adók az ön uralma alatt? Mint azt tudja, az apja igencsak népszerű uralkodó volt és ennek ellenére, kiváló állapotban hagyta önre a kincstárt ami rendkívül ritkaságnak számít az uralkodók terén.

\- Mennyi ideig tartott apámnak összeszedni ezt a nagy halom aranyat?

\- Az édesapja több mint 40 éven át uralkodott, felség és ez idő alatt töltötte meg így a kincstárt. Mondtam, a nép nagyon szerette az apját, de a népszerűség és a tele kincstár ritkán járnak párban. Ha az apja egy kegyetlenebb lett volna, lehet több pénz lenne itt, de kétlem hogy olyan sokan megsiratták volna.

\- Felteszem, az adók alacsonyak voltak?

\- Ahogy mondja, felség. Megcsinálhatja hogy továbbra is ezen a szinten tarja az adókat és a kincstár mérsékelt állapotban, ugyanilyen marad. Esetleg meg is szüntetheti az adókat, amit teljes határozottsággal ellenzek, mert nem csak az emberek lustasága fog így megnőni, de a kincstár közelebb kerülhet az összeomláshoz. A harmadik lehetőség és kérem, ne hagyja hogy az izgatottságom akár egy pillanatra is befolyásolja felséged döntését, megnöveli az adókat. Az utóbbi döntés elég népszerűtlen lesz, de így egy jó lépéssel közelebb kerülhet álmai beteljesítéséhez. Hogy határoz, felség?

Logannek nem kellett sok idő a gondolkodásra, tudta mit kell tennie.

\- Apám türelmes ember volt, kitartóan gyűjtögette a szövetségeseit, a legmagasabb nemesektől, egészen a legalacsonyabb közemberekig. A türelme meghozta gyümölcsét és gyakorlatilag az egész birodalom mellette állt és egy szép korba vezette a népet. Én egy még szebb korba vezetem őket és az a célom hogy még az apámnál is nagyszerűbb uralkodó lehessek és ehhez minél több pénzre van szükségem, méghozzá mielőbb. A döntésem, hogy növelem az adókat!

\- Ahogy kívánja, felség. – Hobson meghajolt és máris elindult hogy intézkedjen. A kincstárban, egy éven belül 6021943 arany lesz található, a becslések szerint.

Az uralkodó következő napirendje, a hadsereg új fő tábornokának a kinevezése.

A trónteremben két frakciónyi katona gyűlt össze, a régi gárda maradéka, akiket még a régi király alakított, a vörös kabátosok legerősebb gárdája, a Swift Gárda. Az ő jelöltjük a nagy Swift őrnagy volt, Logan apjának a jóbarátja és a leghatékonyabb katonatiszt a hadseregben. Több mint 30 év büszke szolgálat áll mögötte és ez idő alatt az emberei szeretetét is kivívta.

A másik frakció, a nemrég megalakult Elit Gárda, Logan személyes katonái, a lila köpenyesek, avagy gúnynevük, a Vasálarcosok. Alig 5 éve alakultak, de ez idő alatt egy komplett katonai sereggé alakultak ahol a cél mindig szentesíti az eszközt és minden katona a tőle telhető legjobbat nyújtja. Gondolkodás nélkül feláldoznák az életüket a királyért és minden kérdés nélkül teljesítik a parancsait. Az ő jelöltjük Wilson volt, ő és Logan már régóta jó barátok, de ez egyáltalán nem befolyásolta a döntését.

\- Felség, - Swift őrnagy kezdte a választó beszédét. – a régi gárdát még az apja alapította és ő maga is benne szolgált fiatal korában és én magam is együtt harcoltam az oldalán. Bölcs dolognak tartja ha ezt mind félredobja és a földbe tiporja?

\- Felség, - Wilson az ellenérvét kezdte. – teljes mértékben egyet kell értsek Swift őrnaggyal, a gárdája sok fiatal, leendő katona példaképe volt, köztük az enyém is. De a "volt" szón van a hangsúly. Ahogy a neve is utal rá, ez a gárda már régi és a tagjai öregek. Valóban úgy gondolja, érdemes rájuk bízni az egész birodalmi sereg vezetését? Szerintem nem. A változás fájdalmas tud lenni, de szükségszerű. A régi sorsa hogy az új le váltsa. A Swift Gárdának most jött el az ideje. – A két vezér össze nézett, Swift dühösen, Wilson nyugodtan.

\- Mindkettő gárda kiválóan szolgálja a királyságot. Mindkettőben kiváló katonák harcolnak, ezért nem vagyok képes dönteni. Az ajánlatom a következő, gyűjtsétek össze a 4 legkiválóbb katonát a seregetekből és velük együtt egy öt részes kihívást kell teljesítenetek. Az 5 próba alatt be kell bizonyítanotok vezetői képességeteket, a katonáitok harci tudását és problémamegoldó képességét, valamint az irántam tanúsított hűségüket.

Ez eldőlt, mindkét vezér elfogadta az ajánlatot. Amint a tanácskozásnak vége lett, Ser Walter még beszélni akart Logannel, négyszemközt.

\- Felség, úgy gondolja hogy ez egy bölcs döntés? – Walternek egyértelműen nem tetszett ez a kihívósdi. – Swift jóember és megbízható. Ő kiváló lenne a hadsereg vezetésére. Wilson, lehet hogy hűséges és szó nélkül engedelmeskedik, de a módszerei hátborzongatók.

\- Walter, megértem hogy te és Swift régi cimborák vagytok, de nem hagyhatom hogy a személyes érzelmek befolyásoljanak. Volt szerencsém megismerni Swiftet, tényleg jó és megbízható személy, de a legtöbb katonájából hiányzik a fegyelem és a tisztelet. A gárdám alig 5 év alatt jutott el arra a szintre amihez az apáménak 30 évre volt szüksége. Már egy ideje szeretném próbára tenni a seregemet egy méltó ellenfélen és elérkezett az idő. Nem mellékesen, ez legalább szórakoztatja a népet. Reaver elintézte hogy hatalmas felhajtás legyen a kihívások napjain, szerinte ez jó lehetőség a kincstár tartalmának a megnövelésére.

\- De akkor is, felség, nem lenne elég ha csak Swift és Wilson párbajozna egymással?

\- És itt a következő dolog amiben tévedsz, Walter. Akármelyikük is nyerne, az nem jelenteni semmit. Voltak olyan hadvezérek is akik tehetségtelen harcosok voltak, de mégis több csatát nyertek mint azt bárki kinézte volna belőlük és voltak olyanok is, akik több küzdelemben tanúsították a harci tudásukat, de egyáltalán nem értettek a vezetéshez.

\- Mire céloz? Mintha arra számítana hogy az Elit Gárda nyeri a küzdelmet.

\- Személy szerint? Igen. Arra számítok. Fegyelmezettek, jobb kiképzésük és felszerelésük van, nem mellékesen hűségesebbek és a fiatalság is az oldalukon áll.

\- De még nem harcoltak háborúban. A Swift gárda már bizonyított, harcedzett veteránok, egytől-egyig, felnéznek rájuk és ők testesítik meg azt amiért az emberek tisztelik a hadsereget.

\- Akkor ez egy kiegyenlített küzdelem lesz.

Mindkét frakció vezetője azonnal elkezdte a katonái kiválasztását és a felkészülést a közelgő párviadalra.

Swift őrnagy a négy legerősebb emberét sikeresen kiválasztotta. Erősségi sorrendben, Ben Finn kapitány, Simmons hadnagy, Mázli közlegény és Kullancs közlegény.

Wilson sem volt rest és ő is a legjobbjait választotta, két férfit és két nőt, Jane kapitányt, Rod hadnagyot, Lucy közleányt és Phil közlegényt.

Mindegyik csapat tagja keményen és intenzíven edzett és készült bármilyen kihívásra amit egy katonának szükséges.

Az egy hét letelt és a két csapat összes tagja egyszerre jelent meg a palota udvaránál. Hatalmas üdvrivalgással köszöntötték őket, pontosabban a régi gárda tagjait, őket ismerték és szerették, mert az előző háborúban ők voltak azok akik megvédték őket. Az új gárda ezzel szemben elég népszerűtlen volt, sok kellemetlen pletykát hallottak róla és bárki nézett rájuk, inkább ijesztőnek tartotta őket mintsem tiszteletet parancsolónak.

Még Arhturia hercegnő is nagy örömmel nézte a felsorakozó katonákat, mindkét oldalról. Ő a régi gárdának szurkolt, de mindkét oldal tetszett neki. Annyira élvezte a mai napot hogy még az sem tudta elrontani az örömét hogy megint elegáns, hercegnői ruhába bújtatták.

A tömeg őrjöngő éljenzését a király törte meg hogy beszédet tartson.

\- A mai napon végre elkezdődik a verseny hogy kik legyenek Albion népének a védelmezői. Az apám által alapított Swift Gárda, vagy az általam létrehozott Elit Gárda! – A Swift gárda tagjainak lehetett látni az arcukat és mindannyian megnyerők voltak, Ben Finn, fiatal, jóképű és minden hölgy odavolt érte. Simmons elég kövér, de kifejezetten erős és barátságos volt, Mázli állítólag 95 sérülést szedett össze mióta a seregben szolgál, de kiváló tüzér és jó lövész, Kullancs a kardforgatáshoz értett elsősorban és nem, nem ez az igazi neve, ezt a becenevet onnan kapta hogy jól szívatja az ellenséget. A másik csapat tagjainak nem lehetett látni az arcát, de Logan kérésére levették őket. Jane kapitány egy magas és izmos, de ennek ellenére csinos, szőke hajú nő volt akinek az arca szigort és kegyetlenséget sugárzott, de volt egyfajta bája. Rod hadnagy egy óriási, két méteres kopasz fickó volt, hatalmas testi erővel és azon kevés Elit katonák közé tartozott akik kétkezes kardot használtak. Lucy közleány egy apró termetű nő volt, alig nőtt 150 cm magasra, hosszú fekete haja volt, aranyos, gyermeki arca volt, de volt benne valami halálos. Phil egy átlagos testalkatú férfi volt, barna hajjal akit szintén beválogattak. – Akármelyik csapat veszít, szeretném ha tudnátok, mindkettőtökre rábíznám Albion sorsát, de csak egyikőtök maradhat a Királyi Sereg.

Amint a bemutatkozás megvolt, az Elit katonák visszavették a maszkjukat és a király hátrébb állt, Reaver folytatta az eligazítást.

\- Csirió, mindenkinek! – Reaver a szokásos humorral keresztezett kegyetlenséggel folytatta miközben az elegáns sétabotjára támaszkodott. – Én leszek a verseny későbbi részében az önök drágalátos házigazdája! Minden próba két részből fog állni, egy párbajból és egy csapat feladatból. Ne is húzzuk tovább az időt, az első próba első része egy közönséges és unalmas kis kardpárbaj lesz a két csapat leggyengébb tagjai közül! Kérem a két szerencsétlent!

A régi gárdából Kullancs ment elsőnek, az új gárdából Phil.

\- Kérem a résztvevőket a következő szabályokat betartani, tilos megölni vagy súlyosan megsebezni az ellenfelet. A harc lefegyverzésig meg vagy amíg a másik fél fel nem adja. Ezeken kívül, tilos bármilyen segédeszköz használata, teszem azt, puskák, pisztolyok, dopping és robbanószerek. Csak kardokat legyenek szívesek használni. Viszont, a szemkinyomás, harapás, ágyékon ütés és minden más mocskos harcmodor nagyon is engedélyezett és szeretnék hasonló dolgokat látni! Szóval, nyerjen a mocskosabb!

A két párbajozó egymással szemben állt, Phil előhúzta a kardját és az előírások szerint, védekezésre emelte. Kullancs stílusa inkább lazább és agresszívabb volt, nem igazán a protokoll szerinti eljáráshoz tartotta magát. A vörös kabátos katona támadott elsőnek, de az lila könnyedén hárította. Kullancs minden irányból megostromolta Phil védelmét, de ő könnyedén hárított.

\- Nocsak, a küzdelem eddig kifejezetten kiegyensúlyozott! – Reaver folyamatosan megjegyzéseket tett a küzdelemre.

Phil egy váratlan pillanatban, ahelyett hogy kivédte volna a következő csapást, eldobta a kardját és megragadta Kullancs karját kicsavarta a kezéből a kardot, majd benyúlt a hóna alá, elgáncsolt, elvesztve az egyensúlyát, átlendítette maga felett és háttal a földre küldte. Az Elit katona gyorsan felemelte a kardját és a torkának szegezte.

\- Feladom! – Kullancsot legyőzték.

\- Ez aztán egy fájdalmas földet érés lehetett Kullancs számára! Lássuk mit gondol a király a küzdelemről. Mennyi pontot kap a mi drága Phil közlegényünk a győzelméért? – A verseny lényege, hogy amelyik csapat több pontot szerez, az nyer és mindkét csapat erőfeszítéseit, mindegyik próba után, Logan értékeli le. Phil 10/9-et kapott, az az egy pont azért hiányzik mert túl sokat védekezett és nem reagált elég gyorsan. Kullancsnak, 10/5-öt adott, mert a hanyagsága ellenére, a csapásai pontosak voltak, gyorsak és erősek, de óvatlan volt és a régi gárda tagjai elhanyagolták a pusztakezes harcmodort amit az új gárda tagjai, nap mint nap gyakorolták.

\- Nos, hölgyeim és uraim, eddig az Elit Gárda vezet 4 ponttal, de nem kell elcsüggedni! Még rengeteg kihívást tartogatunk a katonáinknak! – A tömeg nagyja egy kissé bús lett, nem kedvelték az Eliteket, de ez nem gátolta meg őket a győzelemben.

A verseny még nem dőlt el, még sok más kihívás vár a katonákra. Ki fog nyerni és veszíteni?

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**


End file.
